1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fixing devices, and particularly to a fixing device for a heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of conventional fasteners, such as heat sink fasteners, are used to attach a first element to a second element. The fasteners extend through clearance holes in the first and second elements, and are constructed to exert a spring force that presses the first element against the second element. The fasteners that are presently used to fasten the first element to the second element are relatively difficult to assemble.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.